jathvynfandomcom-20200215-history
Halfling
Optimistic and cheerful by nature, blessed with uncanny luck, and driven by a powerful wanderlust, halflings make up for their short stature with an abundance of bravado and curiosity. At once excitable and easy-going, halflings like to keep an even temper and a steady eye on opportunity, and are not as prone to violent or emotional outbursts as some of the more volatile races. Even in the jaws of catastrophe, halflings almost never lose their sense of humor. Their ability to find humor in the absurd, no matter how dire the situation, often allows halflings to distance themselves ever so slightly from the dangers that surround them. This sense of detachment can also help shield them from terrors that might immobilize their allies. Halflings are inveterate opportunists. They firmly believe they can turn any situation to their , and sometimes gleefully leap into trouble without any solid plan to extricate themselves if things go awry. Often unable to physically defend themselves from the rigors of the world, they know when to bend with the wind and when to hide away. Yet halflings’ curiosity often overwhelms their good sense, leading to poor decisions and narrow escapes. Appearance Halflings are short humanoids and among the smallest of the civilized races of mortalkind. They tend to be around three feet tall, though mostly human in proportion, with perhaps rounder heads. Their coloration is as variable as humans'. Their skin tends to be somewhere between a rich almond color and a pale nut-brown. Many have brown hair. The eyes of halflings tend to be fair, with green and blue being the most common color. All halflings have very durable feet, the soles of which are very tough. As such, they rarely wear shoes, though some wear spats. Halflings have a fine growth of soft, warm hair on the tops of their feet to keep them warm, and have slightly pointed ears. Dress Most dress in styles similar to that of their humans. History Halflings grew up among the human cultures, alongside and often overlooked by the growth and success of those nations and regions they inhabited. They have their own rich tales and heroes that few of the bigger folk have ever even guessed at. Society Halfkind don't have any large society's being a generally adventurous and nomadic people. Culture The halfkind's culture tends to revolve around adventure, exploration, and the like. Dress Most halfling's dress in styles similar to that of humans'. Language The halfling language isn't secret, but they are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don't have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition, however, is very strong. Almost all halflings speak common to converse with the people in whose lands they dwell or through which they travel. Subraces Ghostwise Halfling The rarest of the halfling peoples, the ghostwise were known for their strange talent for communicating without speech. Lightfoot Halfling The most common variety of halfling, the lightfoots were typically nomadic, taking pleasure in travel and the experience of meeting new people. Stout Halfling Similar to dwarves in many ways, naturally hardy and resistant to poisons of a wide variety. Some believe that they indeed have dwarf blood hidden in their veins.